David's Mermaid
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: "Perhaps one day you will find your mermaid." "I hope you're with me when I do." "I think there's a good chance I will be." During Season 2 Episode 10, 'Keeping the Secret', it was revealed that Sirena wants to tell David she's a mermaid even though the others don't approve. This is my take on how she eventually tells him. Takes place after episode 13, so spoilers.


Sirena had been doing a lot of thinking in the past couple days since the revelation that Zac and Mimmi were siblings. Not about that like Mimmi was but about telling David.

The insight into his thoughts on the mermaid after being mocked by everyone including his own brother about seeing the mermaid had been plenty of evidence for Sirena to know that he'd keep quiet even if Ondina and Mimmi, mostly Ondina, were still unconvinced. Sirena could see that David could be trusted with the secret, or at least he could be trusted enough for Sirena to tell him that she was a mermaid if she didn't tell him everything.

She wanted to tell him and she had full faith in him that he wouldn't tell. He didn't want any mermaid, even the one he knew only from seeing it once in the water, to be put on display somewhere to be pointed at and mocked by people the way he had been. It seemed to Sirena that David loved her, he'd never do anything to hurt her so why not tell him?

"David, can I talk to you about something?" Sirena asked after they had finished practicing one day.

"Sure," he replied, setting his guitar down and turning towards her to give her his full attention.

"Somewhere private?"

"The cool room?"

"Sure." Sirena climbed off the seat she was sitting on and carefully took David's wrist and then his hand in hers as she lead him to the back of the building where the cool room was."

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked when they were in the quiet privateness of the cool room.

"You know how you had seen a mermaid a few weeks back, the real one that wasn't Cam."

"Yeah. You're not going to make fun of me about it, are you?"

"No. Never. It's just that, well the other day. I met her, or one of them. I told her that since you'd seen one of them in the water you'd wanted to meet one. Well, she agreed as long as you kept it a secret that you know about her and the others after you meet her. What do you think?"

"I'd love to meet her. Can I really?"

"Definitely."

"When?"

"Well, there's this secluded beach we could go to and I could go get her so she can meet you there once you're done with your shift."

"Well, I'm actually about done and can probably leave now as long as Erik's here."

"Okay."

Sirena and David walked out of the cool room right as Erik came running in.

"Sorry I'm late," he started.

"Erik, you're going to need to start showing up on time or I'm going to have no choice but to fire you. Help hold the fort, Sirena and I are going out."

"You can count on me."

"I sure hope so," David said, taking Sirena's hand in his as they headed out together. Sirena lead him over to a secluded beach a ways away from the main beach. "Where is she?" David asked, looking out to sea.

"I'll go get her," Sirena said, running into the water and going under.

David watched anxiously from the shore. It seemed that Sirena had been down there for too long, he didn't think she was that experienced of a swimmer. He was just about to go in after her and make sure she was okay when he saw a glimmer in the water that he had seen only once before. It was the glimmer of a golden mermaid tail.

'_That's weird,'_ David thought. '_The mermaid I saw had brown hair not blond.'_ He could only see her back so this was the only hint he got about her identity until she got to the shallow water. She put her hands down in the water and in one fluid motion she brought her torso up above the water. She held that position for a few seconds as she looked David in the eye. Never breaking their eye contact, she lowered herself down so she rested on her elbows.

"It was you? Why didn't you tell me?" David asked, getting down on his knees right next to Sirena, his shorts getting slightly wet from the seawater.

"It wasn't actually me. It was another member of my pod, which is a group of mermaids who live together or right by each other and are banned together. And I didn't tell you because I was scared, I didn't want to scare you off so I didn't tell you."

"Sirena, nothing can change the way I feel about you."

Sirena smiled weakly. "So you'll keep my secret?"

"Of course." David paused, "You know, I'm glad you're my mermaid and that you're here with me when I got to meet her."

"Me too," Sirena smiled.

David moved down closer to Sirena and reached one hand out for her chin, he took it gently in his hand and brought their faces closer together until they met in a kiss. He'd found his mermaid and she'd found her land-boy.


End file.
